


Dear Equinox 2018

by Rokikurama



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013), The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman, The Magicians (TV), The Man From the Future|O Homem do Futuro, The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokikurama/pseuds/Rokikurama
Summary: My Dear Equinox letter for 2018! Thank you so much to my assigned vidder and anyone else the spirit moves to create treats :D





	Dear Equinox 2018

I am so excited to be doing an exchange! This letter is just to expand a bit on what I mentioned in my request and to shine a bright light out there for the glorious treat-providing fireflies. Honestly, I love a *lot* of stuff, so if you have a strong feeling for something, do it! I realized after reading other folks' letters that people talk about music preferences. Honestly, I'm easy. I'm really interested in unusual "music" choices, as you'll see when you look at my vids, but I also love the more standard pop song fare. If you use a song not in English, please check that the lyrics content match the vid, though, just as you would an english-language song.

Request the First:  
The Magicians (TV) 

Characters I love:  
Eliot Waugh × Julia Wicker × Margo Hanson × The Fairy Queen (The Magicians) × William "Penny" Adiyodi ×

I am fascinated by the different reactions to Fillory by the various Earthers as a reflection on fan engagement with media and fairy tales. I have *so many* fairytale feels watching this show, particularly as they discover how dark Fillory is. I also love Penny, when he's not being a tremendous jackass for no reason. I'm fascinated by The Library as another world but also a connector world and its relationship with the various worlds that it catalogs.

 

Request the Second:  
The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman 

Irene, of course, is my favorite character.

Really, if you can figure out a way to make this work, ALL PRAISE BE TO YOU! Whatever you want to focus on, whatever you want to use, go for it. The audiobooks for this on audible are great and can help. Vidding books is hard (trust me, I know! I've got one in spreadsheet!) but if you could find a bunch of footage of massive libraries and an actress who has done 1920s jazz age and Victorian steampunk and/or sci-fi and/or Catherine the Great Russia and/or Venice & masks, well... that would be freaking incredible. Thematically, honestly, I would be just as fascinated by a meditation on the library itself and its mythos, this idea about books connecting worlds together and multiple versions of famous characters like Sherlock Holmes, as anything that tried to be character or plot-focused. Also, dragons. Yes.

 

Request the Third:  
The Man From the Future (2011 Brazil) 

This is such a fun film, and I love the craziness of the realities and the expressiveness of the acting. Go nuts! Really. The movie is incredibly cruel, in its way, but also so zany and full of life.

 

Request the Fourth:  
The Dark Tower (2017) 

Love the atmosphere of this source. I'm happy to see you incorporate some book stuff if you know about it and are moved to do so, but I'm not a diehard fan of either one. Please no age discrepancy shipping (i.e. please don't ship anyone with Jake. Please.)

 

Request the Fifth:  
Deadpool 2 

Okay, so if you've come to my AO3 profile, you know I love Deadpool. My inability to write aside. The challenge in this case, I think, is figuring out how to make the time travel aspect central. I'd *love* to see what you come up with along those lines! I'm also a big fan of the comics, so that's another idea for bringing in source if you're feeling inspired.

 

Request the Sixth:  
The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms 

Go for it! This is another one where I love the atmosphere and mythos of the world more than I am invested in any characters. That's why I picked the "and related fandoms" version. I've seen all the films, read some of the novels, read and seen Wicked, etc. Really, the Rashomon nature of the different takes on the world of Oz would be incredible to explore.


End file.
